A Day in the Junkyard
by issolafox
Summary: Sequel to Walking into a bar : Who knew that a motorcycle gang would be mad that you use their name and the image of their leader to take down a bad guy. Well, they are mad and they are looking for some revenge.


Title : A day in the Junkyard

Author Megan

Rating FRT

AU: ATF/crossover

Characters :Buck, Ezra, all

Disclaimer : Mag 7 doesn't belong to me

Author Note – Sequal to : Walking into a bar, which can be found at group/M7_7H7C/message/46436

Also, this is a crossover with Son's of Anarchy, if you don't watch the show, you can find a quick summary of it here:

wiki/Sons_of_Anarchy

777777

Lost in thought, while staring at his computer screen, the Explosive Expert almost jumped out of his skin, when a hand landed on him, and a southern voice broke the silence. "I thought Mr. Larabee, made it clear that everyone was supposed to leave early today?"

Turning to look at the Undercover Agent, Buck shrugged, and tried to look innocent. "No, I didn't hear that. When did Chris mention that? If he said it why are you still here?"

"I left for the day, then JD called me saying that he was missing a roommate and wondering if I could see if you left work yet. It seems he has a date tonight with Casey and couldn't do it for himself. Now, that I have answered why I am here; you should do the same."

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "Just wanted to finish some things."

Shaking his head, the Southern sat down across from Buck in JD's chair. "That is not a reason. What is going on?"

Rubbing his hands across this face, Buck dropped his arms and looked up at Ezra. "Remember when Josiah and Vin went under to catch Roy?"

Grinning slightly, Ezra nodded. "Yes, I remember. What about it?"

"Roy was found dead late yesterday in his cell. He had been beaten to death."

"Do they know who did it?"

Frowning slightly, Buck shook his head. "No, and from what they've told me and reading their reports, they won't find out who it was. Seems a number of prisoners got into scrapes the other day."

"So, you think whoever got that done to Roy will be gunning for Josiah or Vin?"

"No, not them. Besides, I have called in a few favors to have a police patrol to swing by Vin's and Josiah's place every half-hour. Roy wouldn't have any information on who the agents that were undercover were. The only full name he would of been exposed to would be.."

Ezra sighed. "Yours. I'm hoping you're planning on extra patrols around your apartment too."

Before Buck could answer, Ezra read the man's face. "You didn't even think about it did you?"

The Explosive Expert just shrugged his shoulders. "I hadn't really thought that far?"

Rolling his eyes, Ezra growled remarkably like Chris. "You are staying there, calling whoever you called before and get the same type of coverage for your place with the cops. Then, you are going to call Mr. Larabee, and let him know this whole thing."

Buck rolled his eyes, "I'll call as we leave, I"m tired of being here, and I'm sure Chris is already asleep."

Ezra shook his head. "Call now, then leave."

Getting up from his desk, Buck rolled his eyes. "Fine. But I'm going home, tonight. Not anywhere else."

77777

Hearing his phone ring, Chris lunged for it. Grumbling half under his breath about why people call when he is as far as possible from his phone, he answered it. "Larabee."

"Hey Stud, sleeping yet?"

Looking at the clock, Chris rolled his eyes, "Its only eight. What did you do now?"

A soft laugh then, "Nothing, Ezra here, thought I should give you a call, and let you know that..."

The voice was drowned out by several loud gunshots, then two grunts. Finally, the clatter of the phone hitting the ground.

Chris stared at his phone for a moment, then called into it. "Buck! Buck! Answer the damn phone."

When there was no answer, Chris hung up the phone. Dialing quickly, he grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out to his car. He needed to find Buck and Ezra now. "Vin, something happened..."

77777

The hard boot into his side, snapped him from his unconscious state. Opening his eyes, he stared at at the man that was glaring down on him. For a long moment, he tried to figure out why Josiah was kicking him awake, and he realized that it wasn't Josiah, and that he should have listened to Ezra sooner.

"Get up cur!"

Buck groaned but rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "What do you want?"

The man sneered. "You think I wouldn't find out about your little sting? The one that used my named?"

His head still befuddled from whatever they used to knock him out, it took him a second longer than the men wanted for him to answer. The punch to his face did nothing to help, but he was able to sputter out. "I didn't think you would find out or bother about it."

"I'm not surprised, every ATF agent I've met, doesn't care anything about what others say or do, they're a law onto their ownself."

"That isn't it. Your group has never been out here. Didn't think you would come out here."

Another shove with his boot, had Buck rocking back. Glancing over at Ezra, Buck took a deep breath. "So, now what? My team is going to be looking for us."

Clay shook his head. "It doesn't matter. By the time, that they figure out who took you and finally start to look for you, we'll be gone and you and your friend there will be dead."

Taking a deep breath, the Explosive Expert looked over at Ezra. "You gonna wake up my partner there, before you kill us?"

Nodding towards one of the other men that were standing there., "Jax, wake his friend, so his friend knows the rules of the game."

With a grin, Jax walked over and kicked Ezra in the ribs, with a slight groan, green eyes opened to stare at the man that woke him, the undercover expert glanced over at Buck, the sighed. "I told you."

Ignoring the look from the men that had kidnapped them, Buck glared at Ezra. "That isn't fair."

Snorting, the southern grinned slightly, "Yes, it is completely fair."

Rolling his eyes, Buck shook his head in frustration, "You want to discuss this after we get out of this?"

Shaking his head, Ezra ignored the glare from their kidnappers, and responded. "I wanted to make sure I got a chance to say it."

Clay's temper rose with each moment the two men ignored them. Finally, he bellowed, "Shut up! You should be worrying about your lives, not about a pointless argument!"

The two agents turned to Clay and as one and stared at the gang innocently.

Clay growled at the two agents. "You'll regret being this stupid. Now, we'll give you a sporting chance since you two seem to have half a brain between you. You get thirty seconds to run, then we'll come after you. You won't be able to scale the fence that surrounds this place, and as a bonus we had time enough to place some surprises around here for two to run into. Any questions?"

Buck and Ezra shared a look, Buck spoke up. "I have a question, why don't we forget this and let us go."

Clay shared a look with Jax and the others he had brought. Turning back to the two ATF agents, "No. Now you got thirty seconds, I would suggest you start running."

For once, Buck and Ezra took the chance, jumped up and bolted for maze of cars and junk.

77777

With his car squealing into the ATF parking garage, Chris slammed is brakes, turned off his car and seemed to materialize outside his car marching towards the rest of the team. "What do we have?"

Looking up from the floor of the parking garage, Vin shrugged his shoulders. "Buck's and Ezra's smashed cell phones, their badges, wallets and car keys. Not much else."

"Do we know what happened?"

Nathan shook his head, "Beyond someone taking them, this is one of the blind spots in the garage. There wasn't any witness."

"JD? Anything? On any of the cameras?"

The young electronics expert, shrugged his shoulder. "We're getting the tapes, but it'll take a while to go through them all. They didn't go through the front door, the guard would have seen them."

Looking at around the area, Chris sighed, "Nathan, Josiah talk to the rest of the guards and see if there was anyone around or if anything strange was going on. The rest of us are going to see what we can find out about what Buck was working on, or what he was trying to call me about."

The rest of group nodded, and quickly got to work.

7777

Buck and Ezra weaved their way through the skeletal cars and the other random metal trash. Turning around one large pile of trash, Buck cautiously looked around, "I don't see anyone. But be careful, I have a feeling that they were serious when they said they left some booby traps."

Ezra nodded, "I'll follow you, and not touch anything that we haven't deemed safe."

Buck took several steps into the clearing. Ezra followed. Before they were half way through the clearing, the two men heard the ominous click of a round of bullets being slammed into a gun. Buck shared a looked at Ezra, then spoke. "Run!"

The two men took off as what seemed a hail of bullets followed them, in order to get out of the line of fire, the two men skidded and slid behind a rusted out tow-truck. Buck looked over at Ezra. "You okay?"

"I'm all right, though I have to say, I wasn't planning on spending my evening trying to stay away from a murderous band of rouges."

Rolling his eyes, Buck sighed. "If that's your way of saying I told you so, you don't need to. I wasn't really planning to do this either."

Whatever Ezra was going to say to Buck's statement was lost when the Clay's bellow carried across the junkyard. "I know you two are hiding somewhere here like two very scared rabbits. We want you to come out and play. So, we're sending in some gifts."

The two agents shared a look, Buck took a quick breath. "We have to move now."

With a nod, the two men started to move deeper into the maze.

7777

Chris slammed his phone down. Glaring at the offending piece of technology, he moved out to the main office. "Anyone have anything?"

At first no one said anything, then Vin shook his head. "Not much. Ezra came back to find out if Buck was still here. We figured he found Buck working, they talked, they called you and were taken while talking to you."

"Do we know why Buck was here?"

Nathan sighed. "None of the files on his desk are anything but what we've been working on or know about. Though, I did find a note, where it seemed he increased police patrol around Vin's and Josiah house."

Frowning, Chris turned to Josiah. "You have any clue why he would do that?"

"If he thought we were in danger? But I don't know why he wouldn't call us. "

Vin snorted at Josiah's comments. "He didn't want to worry us. He probably didn't think we were in too much danger and why should he worry us."

Chris growled softly, "I'm going to kill him."

"JD, anything on his computer?"

"Besides some programs that shouldn't be on here? Nothing that we haven't been working on. Though, in his email, there is something about a file that dealt with the Roy Debloom. Seems, he took it out recently with a couple of other files, and returned them late last night."

Quiet for a second, Chris nodded. "JD, can you go and find the files? Nathan and Josiah go through our last few cases that Buck had been looking through or dealing with. See if there is anything that would make him worry. Vin, talk to the guards and try to figure out how these people got in here and left. "

"And you Chris?"

Looking over at Vin, the leader of the Seven stated. "I'm going to call some old friends at the Denver PD and see what Buck said to get them to do extra patrols around your place."

The group nodded, and got to work.

77777777777

Running through the maze of metal, Buck cursed as the night got darker. Taking a moment to look up at the sky, he cursed more and tired to figure out when the dark clouds had rolled in.

Glancing over at Ezra, Buck sighed, the Undercover Agent was tired, as was he. They had been running for hours it seemed, not even stopping long enough to catch their breaths.

Looking around, he spotted an area that would be good to hole up for the rest of the night. Motioning towards Ezra, he pointed where the hidey hole was. As Ezra nodded, the two started to make their way there.

As they reached the small protected shelter, Buck eased forward to check it out. Just as he stuck his head into the shelter and deemed it safe, there was a loud crack of thunder, followed by a louder and sharper crack of a gun.

A small grunt from Ezra was the only hint that Buck had to let him know something was wrong.

Turning, he stared at down Undercover Agent. Looking around, by a flash of lighting saw where the person was that was shooting at them.. Not waiting around to give the person another chance to shoot him or Ezra, he grabbed the downed agent and fled, never feeling the second shot.

77777777777

In the darkness, a shadow moved itself carefully around a small area, satisfied at what it found. It headed back towards it shelter for the night. The shadow moved towards the small hidden shelter, as he pressed near it, the man, instead, snorted and called out softly, "finishing playing Seal and checking the area for hostiles."

A soft chuckle as Buck settled down, making sure that the two men were hidden from view. "Yes. And unless you want to be shot again, I'm going to continue playing Seal. How are you doing?"

Ezra snorted slightly, "I'm fine. Its just a little flesh wound."

Rolling his eyes, Buck reached out and checked the wound. "Nate's not around so you don't need to lie. It looks like it has stopped bleeding for a bit."

Ezra closed his eyes for a second, then he opening them, he stared at Buck. "You have an idea to get us out of here?"

Trying to cover a yawn, Buck shook his head. "No, not yet at least. I'm hoping for some Calvary to show up. Till then..."

"Till then, we're going to hide out here and do our best not to get killed?"

Leaning against part of the shelter, Buck nodded. "Yep. At least for now. We don't have much choice. We don't know enough about the lay of the land and you aren't a hundred percent."

Ezra frowned, "I'm not that badly off and I would rather not sit here and wait for them to find us."

"I don't like it much either, but for now we're going have to play at being the hunted. Now, get your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day and you need all the strength you can get."

Frowning, the undercover expert stared at Buck. "And you?"

Grinning, Buck shook his head. "Me? I'm not the one shot, I'll be good, now rest."

Nodding, the injured agent let his eyes slide closed, As sleep tugged at him, he felt there was something that he was missing, though he couldn't quite figure it out before he fell completely asleep.

Buck watched as the Undercover Agent finally gave into his exhaustion. Making sure that Ezra was truly asleep, Buck hissed as he slowly tugged his shirt away from his shoulder. He tried not to wince as it pulled on the wound there.

Cranking his head somewhat, he finally could get a good look at the the wound. Wincing at the rather large chunk of flesh and muscle that it had taken out. Buck tore a strip from his shirt and wrapped it around the shoulder as best he could. Putting his shirt back in place, he turned his attention back to the outside, and settled in for a long night of being on watch.

77777777777

Chris looked at the four other men at the conference room. He tried to ignore the two empty seats that seemed to mock him. Instead he started the ball rolling.

"I contacted Dave Lamp from the DPD. He talked to Buck, but couldn't shed anything new on the case. Buck called in late yesterday, asking for more patrol cars around Vin's and Josiah's homes and to keep out a look out for any biker gangs."

Vin spoke up, "The biker gangs fit with what I found talking to the guards. They all said that they've seen several bikers that they thought was a gang, but every time they tried to talk to the men they seem to disappear."

JD looked up from a file he had in front of him. "I bet it's the Son's of Anarchy gang. The last visitor that Roy had was from that gang. A man named, Jax? He's the second in command of the gang."

"How long after this Jax visited did Roy die?"

Nathan spoke up. "Roy died three hours later. You're thinking Jax had the person kill Roy?"

"I'm sure of it. And I bet the Sons of Anarchy gang is responsible for Buck's and Ezra's disappearance. JD, can you find out if they own any property in the area?"

Rifling though some paper, JD shook his head, "No, they don't have any property in the area. I did a search on known associates, thinking maybe they have ties to a gang in this area and I found something. It looks like an allied biker gang has some property in Denver. It seems to be a couple of junkyards."

Chris frowned, "how many?"

"At least ten."

Glaring at JD, Chris closed his eyes for a second. Opening them, he looked around the room. "Anyone have an idea about narrowing it?"

Vin spoke up from his seat. "There may be a way. JD are any of them off by themselves with out any neighbors near by?"

Flipping through the list of junkyards, JD shrugged his shoulders. "I think three of them fit that description."

Nathan frowned, "We aren't going to try and search each of them are we?"

"Well, unless you have a better idea on how to figure out which one they might be at?" Chris stated.

Vin suddenly grinned. "I have an idea. But, I don't think you are going to like it."

77777777777

The sun light slowly lit the dark junkyard. Yawning, Buck eyed the area around their hidey hole, not seeing anything, the Explosive Expert turned and checked on Ezra, "Time to wake up."

A soft groan and then Ezra responded sleepily, "Five more minutes."

Grinning slightly, Buck reached out and placed a hand Ezra's shoulder. "Can't let you sleep. You need to wake up. We need to get moving."

"Get moving? Why?"

Taking a deep breath, Buck stifled the growl of frustration that wanted to escape. "The biker gang that is trying to kill us, might stumble over us shortly and I really don't want to think of what they'll do to us."

Waking fully, Ezra cursed. "Why didn't you wake me up for a shift?'

Snorting, Buck stretched. "You needed the sleep and it's not the first time that I've stayed up all night and watched. You ready?'

With a soft hiss of pain as his body made known how it felt about sleeping all night on the ground, Ezra nodded. "I was getting tired of this hide and shoot."

Chuckling, Buck stood up. "Stay here for a few minutes. Get woken up and ready to move."

The Undercover Agent looked at Buck. "And what are you planing to do?"

"Need to do some recon. I'll be right back."

With that , Buck disappeared into the early morning fog.

77777777777

Just as Ezra started to worry about the Explosive Expert, the man in question seemed to slither back into the small protection they had found. Ezra stared at the gift that Buck seemed to be cradling. "Where did you get that gun?"

"Found it. You ready to move?"

With a sigh, Ezra nodded, "Yes, just wish you found me one."

Pausing for a second, Buck shrugged his shoulders. "Wouldn't do much good, there are only two bullets left in it. "

"That seems to be our luck. We just can't win this week."

Buck sighed, "Next time I'll wait and see if I can find one with bullets. Now let's go."

"Since you have the weapon, you might as well lead."

Grinning, Buck nodded. "Lets go play hide'n'seek."

77777777777

"Clay, the cops are on their way."

Turning to look at his second, Clay frowned. "I'm not done here. The pigs haven't suffered enough. Besides, they've already hurt one of our own again."

Staring at the junkyard in front of him, Jax sighed. "I agree, but if we stay any longer, we will have to deal with the more of the feds and we don't need that type of heat on us yet. Besides, we leave, blow the explosives and the only thing they find are bits and pieces of those two."

Growling softly, Clay finally nodded. "Do it. Set it up. Make sure everyone is out of there and we'll get going. We'll cut cross country, leave them in the dust."

Nodding, Jax turned to go and get everything ready, before he had taken more then a few steps, Clay called out. "Make sure the man that got jump on and then stole his weapon from him, knows what happens to those that don't do their jobs."

Grinning slightly, Jax nodded. "I'll make sure he learns his lesson and the others know that we don't like failure."

77777777777

Buck stopped in a protective shelter formed by two rusted pickup trucks. "Ezra? How are you doing?"

"I'm still here. Waiting for you to take us out of this virtual maze of junk."

Taking a deep breath, the Explosive Expert shook his head. "No. Not yet, but there is just something wrong. It's too quiet, no one has taken a shot at us for while."

"Not to seem ungrateful, but I'm rather happy that no one is shooting at us."

Sighing, Buck said, "I like that as well, but something is off, it shouldn't be this quiet."

Looking around the area, the Undercover Expert frowned. "You think there is an aspect to his game we don't know about?"

For a long moment, Buck was quiet, then he turned to Ezra. "I think they just wanted to play with us, then leave right before the finale."

"So, this finale, will be what? The junkyard exploding into a million pieces."

Buck nodded. "Yes, with us in it. I bet if we tried to figure out where were are, we would be near the center of the junkyard."

Closing his eyes, Ezra opened them up and sighed, "So, we're near the center of what will be a truly large explosion."

Nodding, Buck was quiet for a long moment, "Unless we stop it."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Buck grinned, "In order for them to get this whole place to blow, they'll have to have used smaller explosives tied together, if we can stop one in the chain, we might be able to have a slight chance of being protected from it."

Looking up at the sky for a minute, the Southern shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I'll take slight over none. What do you need to do?"

"Well... how do you feel about playing follow the wire?"

77777777777

The rest of Team Seven, with several other ATF and police officers, were just minutes away from the junkyard when the drivers in the SUV first heard a rumble, then saw a flash of light and smoke from the direction of the junkyard.

For a long moment in the vehicle that held the rest of team Seven, there was a stunned quiet. Finally, JD shatter the silence with a whisper, "Buck and Ezra weren't..."

Chris growled, "Don't even say it. They'll be okay."

Vin looked over at Chris, noticing how the older man's knuckles were white from griping the steer wheel. "You think that they figured out what was happening and found somewhere to hide?"

For a long moment, Chris was silent then he spoke, "If they know what is good for them, they did."

After that the car feel silent as everyone in the car hoped what they found at the end of the road wasn't what they thought they would find.

77777777777

Staring at the desolated landscape before them, no one spoke. They just stared at the twisted forms of metal that was once rusted out hunks of cars. The smoke from the small areas of oil soaked ground that had come to life in fires due to the explosion.

The destroyed junkyard in front of them didn't seem to compute in their minds. Watching the wisps of smoke float into the sky, and the soft crackle of flames dying out filled the silence. Finally, Josiah was the one to break the spell that had fallen on the team. "This...we were so close."

Chris shook his head and growled. "We will find them alive in this mess."

JD shook his head. "How could anyone survive do this? How could anyone do this?"

Chris growled again. "Explain to me anything that this gang had done so far. This makes as much sense as anything else."

Nathan sighed. "They just wanted revenge and destruction. They didn't care if it made sense. They wanted to make a point, and I think they made it."

Walking closer to the edge of what once was the junkyard, Josiah turned and look at the others. "So, are we going to go find our two lost lambs?"

The other four men looked at each other, and, as one, they all started forward, searching through the wreckage in front of them.

77777777777

The liquid dripping on his face drew him out of his unconscious state. Reaching up with is hand, he wiped the offending liquid off his face. Feeling the oily slickness of the liquid, the Southern frowned in disgusted.

Opening his eyes, he frowned as the weak light that filtered into the area he was in. It revealed that he was in a shallow hole in the earth with what seemed to be a thin stream of sludge that was dripping from the piece of metal above him.

Shifting his arms and legs to see if he was hurt, he froze when he heard a groan. Licking his lips he called out. "Buck? You awake?"

A soft groan was the only answer that the Undercover Expert received in reply. Reaching out, Ezra was able to find one of the Explosive Expert arm and pat it. "You need to wake up."

Finally, a pain filled voice spoke, "I'm still alive."

A soft snort, then Ezra frowned, "That doesn't really answer the question. Are you okay? What injuries you you have?"

Sifting around sightly, Buck sighed, "Nothing that I didn't have before and some more scrapes and bruises. But considering we're still alive, I'm happy."

"Yes, but I will warn you, I do not want to go through this again, and you can explain to Mr. Larabee how we survived this."

"When they dig us out, I'll let them know that it was not a lucky shot and guess that made us survive that explosion. I'll let them believe we actually had a plan."

A soft chuckle then, "If you can make any of them believe that we had a plan then I will buy you dinner."

"I can't past that up. Though for this to work, they have to find us."

Looking over in Buck's direction, Ezra frowned for a second. Finally, he spoke. "Mr. Wilmington, if there is one thing I have learned, it is that the rest of the team won't stop till they find us. Most likely so they can lecture us about this."

A soft chuckle, "I think you might be right, but I just wish that they hurry."

Ezra nodded, "I agree."

77777777777

Vin slowly made his way through the destroyed junkyard. He could hear the others slowly make their own way through the yard, searching each area for any sign of their missing members.

Coming onto an area that didn't seem as badly damaged, Vin felt some hope. Taking more time, he slowly shifted through each pile of metal and dirt. Reaching what looked like a side panel of a semi that was laying against the ground, Vin was about to walk away, when he heard something from underneath the item.

Moving carefully forward, he called out "Ezra! Buck! You two underneath there."

Straining to hear, Vin was rewarded with a two thumps against the metal. Grinning at the sound, Vin shouted to the rest of the team. "I found them!"

A herd of stampeding horses would have been quieter then the four men who came running to Vin. JD was the first to speak. "Where are they?"

Grinning slightly, Vin pointed towards a sheet of metal flushed with the ground. "They're under there, I'm thinking they found a hole and were able to pull the sheet of metal over them to keep them from getting hit with the blast."

Moving closer to the sheet of metal, Nathan squatted down at the edge of it. "Ezra! Buck! Knock once if you're both not injured, twice if you are."

For a long moment there was no sound as the five men strained to hear the knocks. Then there were two knocks. Cursing slightly, Nathan turned to the other four. "We better get them out of there."

Eying the sheet of metal, Chris frowned. "We need to pry this up. See what you can find."

With a nod, the group broke up and started to look for levers. They weren't going to relax until their missing members were back with them.

77777777777

Ezra laid back in the dirt, letting go of his breath, he turned his head towards where he thought Buck was. "You hear that? They found us."

A soft chuckle then, "They're always find us. Told you they would. I have a feeling though, Chris is going to lecture us and Nate won't be far behind."

The undercover expert shook his head, "You mean Chris will lecture you. I'm the innocent bystander in this whole thing. I didn't do anything wrong besides being kidnapped with you."

A soft cough, then, "That is cruel. Making me face a mad Chris by myself. It's not like the bad guys go after Chris all the time in revenge just because he is the boss."

Ezra grinned softly, "Only your luck would get them to go after you. Then again, Chris never did use a real motorcycle gang as a cover story."

A long pause of only breathing from the two men, when Ezra frowned. "Buck? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm as good as I'm going to be for a while."

A worrying alarm seemed to sound in Ezra at those words. "I thought I was the only one shot?"

A soft chuckle then, "Sorry, guess I forgot to mention it. It isn't bad."

The Undercover Expert cursed. "Bad as in our bad or Nathan bad."

A soft cough, then, "Our bad?"

77777777777

The soft beep of the machines in the hospital room were anything from comforting. Listening to the beeps, Chris glared at the two men as if his glare, itself would be able to wake them. Neither man was waking, though.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder, reaching for his gun, he stopped when he recognized the voice. "Vin, what have we said about sneaking up on people?"

"That if I keep doing it, you'll bell me?"

Chris grinned softly, "That would be Buck. The rest would just shoot you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Vin settled in an empty chair. "They've waked yet?"

"Nope. How did you get JD to leave?"

"Nathan threaten him and said he needed to get some sleep or Josiah would pick him up and carry him out of the hospital. Seems JD didn't want to carried."

Smirking slightly at the picture that the comment drew in his head, Chris eyed Vin. "You aren't planning to do something like to me are you."

"Hell no. I like my life."

Chuckling softly, Chris turned to the bed when he heard a soft groan from Ezra. Standing up, Vin joined him at the Undercover Agent's bedside. "You wakin' up? Ezra?"

A soft groan again then Ezra's eyes opened into small slits. As they wander around the room some, they finally settled on Chris and Vin. "How bad?"

"Not too bad, the bullet went through your side and missed anything vital. Doctor was surprised how well you were."

Closing his eyes for a moment, they popped back open and looked at the two men. "Buck?"

Chris sighed. "He was shot also, took a good chunk of muscle and flesh from his shoulder. Lost more blood then you and a couple of bruised ribs and ripped up knuckles. He should be fine. You want to tell me how he got in a fight and you didn't?"

Ezra chuckled softly, "I believe Buck went all Navy Seal on them."

Vin frowned, "What he do?"

Chris answered the question. "Used his training to keep Ezra alive."

Before anyone could say anything else the doctor came in and smiled. "Ah you're awake. If you gentlemen will go out in the hallway for a second, I would just like to check on your colleague."

Ezra looked over at the other two . "Help?"

Chuckling, the two men shook their head. "Ezra behave for the doc. We'll be right outside so no escaping."

Chris stated as he headed for the door with Vin following him, and Ezra in the background stating that he was fine and he could be discharged."

77777777777

The first thing he heard as he slowly woke was a soft argument and something about handcuffs and the bed. Prying his eyes open, the Explosive Expert blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus on Ezra in the next bed with Nathan arguing with him.

Taking a moment to look around the room, he noticed JD watching the exchange with amusement. Before he could clear his throat, JD turned and noticed the now awake man.

"Buck! You woke up!"

The argument broke off between Nathan and Ezra as both men turned to eye Buck. The man in question grinned slightly. "Tough to sleep with those two. Besides, thought it might get interesting hearing handcuffs and the bed were involve."

Ezra frowned at the comment. "Mr. Wilmington, it astounds me that the first words out of your mouth after waking up from surgery are so vile."

Chuckling softly, Buck tried to shrug his shoulder but winced at the pain that the movement caused. "I didn't say anything about that."

Before Ezra and Buck could fall into an argument, JD pipped up. "How do you feel?"

Turning to eye Nathan for a second, Buck grinned slightly. "I'm doing okay. Shoulder hurts a bit, but nothing that should keep me here."

Nathan shook his head. "You aren't leaving until the doctor says you can, and that goes double for you Ezra. Besides, you might want to stay. I hear Chris wants to talk to you about being kidnapped from the ATF parking lot."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Buck opened them to look over at Ezra. "I'll help you escape if you help me."

Before Ezra could say anything, Chris's voice boomed from the doorway. "Oh, I think it's too late for that."

Ezra looked over at Buck and grinned. "It wasn't my fault."

The End


End file.
